fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Âla・Thanks! (Baby mascot Edition)
is another parody featured in the Dark Side Pretty Cure Vocal Album, sung by Tada Konomi, Imai Yuka, Kanai Mika, Kino Hina, Koorogi Satomi and Hayami Saori, the voice actresses of Hugtan from HUGtto! Pretty Cure, Ai-chan from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Pekorin from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, Fuwa from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, Chiffon from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Happy-Chan from Dark Side Pretty Cure (excluding Ha-chan). Lyrics Full Ver. |-|Romaji= (Hagyu!) (Peko!) (Kyupi!) Ara ara ara・mōdo Ara ara ara・dōmo Jiyū wa suteki to itte mo Rūru wa arimasu oyakusoku Shukudai mo supōtsu mo jibun no chikara de! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Hachamecha wachawacha de gomen ne Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! "Ara ara ara・don'na yume ni mahō wo tsukaitai no?" #F56FA1|Mi}}/ Dekinakatta makenakatta tobira ga hiraita #F56FA1|Mi}}/ Sora wo tonda hoshi e itta shukufuku sareta ano hi #7F00FF|Ma}}/ Hatsumei mo unmei mo doryoku to kibō de! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Shinjite ireba zettai dekiru Mechakucha ara arana mainichi Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! Yume wo miru kokoro kara afuredasu hikari Imēji wo honmono ni sore ga min'na no mahō #7F00FF|Ma}}/ shukufuku sareta ano hi Taiken mo hakken mo doryoku to kibō e! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Shinjite ireba zettai dekiru Mechakucha ara arana mainichi Mahō Tsukai Purikyua! #7F00FF|Ma}}/ M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! |-|Kanji= M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！(はぎゅ！) M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！(ペコ！) M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！(きゅぴ!) アラアラ　アラ・モード 最新流行　魔法のステッキ ~ハッピ! アラアラ　アラ・ドーモ 空飛んで　ごっつんこ 「今日はね　晴れがいい！」 「レインブーツでしょ　雨がいい！」 「クルクル　天気が変わってるよ！」 きゅぴらっぱ〜 わがままは　おしゃれじゃないね ~フワ 自由はステキといっても ルールはあります　お約束 デザートのジェラートを　シロクマ・サイズへ いたずらなあの犬を　笑顔にしちゃいました 宿題もスポーツも　自分のちからで！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 三角の虹　ピンクのプール はちゃめちゃわちゃわちゃで　ゴメンネ 魔法つかいプリキュア！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ 「アラアラ　アラ・ドンナ　夢に魔法をつかいたいの？」 「ハッピーになるためのお手伝いしたいな」 アラアラ　アラ・ドーモ ありがとう　ハートをうけとるね 答えを知ってても教えないで キュアップ・ラパパ！ 教科書で学んだヒストリー 「ピンチを救おう！」 ちょっと待って歴史を変えてはいけません できなかった　まけなかった　扉がひらいた 空を飛んだ星へ行った　祝福されたあの日 発明も運命も　努力と希望で！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 信じていれば　ぜったいできる めちゃくちゃアラアラな毎日 魔法つかいプリキュア！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ 夢をみる　こころから　あふれだす光 イメージをほんものに　それが　みんなの魔法 宿題もスポーツも　自分のちからで！ 歌い切った　走り切った　祝福されたあの日 体験も発見も　努力と希望へ！ M.A.H.O　M.A.H.O 信じていれば　ぜったいできる めちゃくちゃアラアラな毎日 魔法つかいプリキュア！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ M.A.H.O　MAHO　GIRLS！ |-| English= (Hagyu!) (Peko!) (Kyupi!) Âla Âla Âla・Âla mode Âla Âla Âla・thank you "Rain boots and the rain would be awesome too!" "Twirling, whirling goes the weather, it just keeps changing!" You can say that freedom's awesome But you know we have a lot of rules to follow for a reason too Let's get gelato, let get enough for・one polar bear or just us three We had to bring a smile to that cheeky and naughty puppy dog's face I have to do my homework myself and use my own power in sports too! M.A.H.O M.A.H.O Light through a prism creates a pink pool That must have been a bunch of nonsense, sorry for that Magical User Pretty Cure! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! "Âla Âla Âla・Which magic would you like for this dream that you’re having it would seem?" "Happiness is what I want to share with you and everyone else too" Âla Âla Âla・thank you I do want to thank you from the bottom of my heart Please do not tell me the answer to all that you know Cure Up・RaPaPa! The history that we learned from all those textbooks "Tell us to save those in a pinch!" Wait one second you cannot just go and change the history, you know We can’t back down now just yet as us three have opened that door together We fly in the sky to the shining stars to bring a blessed day to the world We can invent our destiny with a little bit of hope and hard work M.A.H.O M.A.H.O If I believe I can, definitely get it done Oh dear we can't help but be reckless every day Magical User Pretty Cure! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! We can see our dreams in the light that is pouring freely from all our hearts We can tell the truth because we have each other and everyone’s magic as well I have to do my homework myself and use my own power in sports too! When we have to sing, when we have to run, to bring a blessed day to the world Our experience and our destinies are because of hard work and hope M.A.H.O M.A.H.O If I believe I can, definitely get it done Oh dear we can't help but be reckless every day Magical User Pretty Cure! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! M.A.H.O MAHO GIRLS! Character Appearances :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Hugtan *Ai *Fuwa *Chiffon *Happy-chan *Pekorin Category:Songs Category:Group Songs Category:Parody Category:Dark Side Pretty Cure